Ninja Sandals
The Ninja Sandals are Boots introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Description The Ninja Sandals increase the wearer's Defense by 19 and increase the chance that a weapon will Unleash by 15%, making them the Dark Dawn successor of the Hyper Boots. As an Artifact, the Ninja Sandals can be sold for 1500 coins, and subsequently rebought for 2000 coins. In Dark Dawn, the Ninja Sandals are acquired in Kaocho during the Grave Eclipse as part of a trading side-quest. Like most Boots, they can be equipped by any party member. Acquiring the Ninja Sandals In order to get the Ninja Sandals, players must first acquire the Grandmother's Gift from a woman in Kaocho and deliver it to her granddaughter in Tonfon. The granddaughter will give the player the Granddaughter's Gift in exchange. Upon returning to Kaocho, players will discover that the grandmother was a casualty of the Grave Eclipse. Placing the gift next to her will allow the grandmother's spirit to respond and enter the afterlife. Afterwards, examine the package to discover a letter which instructs the Grandmother to give the player the Ninja Sandals as a thank you. It should be noted that, due to the Grave Eclipse, players cannot acquire the Grandmother's Gift after crossing the Clouds of Passaj. As a result, it is possible to lose the Ninja Sandals forever. Analysis The Ninja Sandals can be considered an upgraded version of the Hyper Boots from previous games. While they possess an excellent defensive boost among the Boots, the Ninja Sandals are valued more for their ability to increase the Unleash rate. For this reason, they are often given to Matthew, as part of a set up to increase the Unleash rate of the Sol Blade. Combining the Ninja Sandals with the Valkyrie Mail, Aegis Shield, Warrior's Helm, and the Lord Sun's Ring allow for an almost-100% Unleash rate. However, due to the revisions to the Unleash system, the Unleash may be any of the Sol Blade's Unleashes, rather than just Megiddo. However, any increase to the Unleash rate means that Megiddo will have more opportunities to be the chosen Unleash. Trivia * Although they weren't officially introduced until Dark Dawn, the Ninja Sandals were coded into Golden Sun: The Lost Age, although they couldn't be accessed without a hacking device. It is plausible that the Ninja Sandals, along with the Knight's Greave and the Silver Greave, were meant to be new prizes at the Lucky Wheels minigame, but were removed in favor of the first game's prizes. ** In The Lost Age, the Ninja Sandals only offered a Defense increase of 5, in addition to the Unleash rate boost. Despite this, they were superior in every way to the Hyper Boots, which, ironically, cost more than the Ninja Sandals. * Out of the boots that were officially introduced in Dark Dawn, the Ninja Sandals are the only ones that are not limited to warrior-style Adepts. Category:Boots Category:Artifacts Category:Critical-affecting equipment Category:Unique items in Dark Dawn